


Getting Along

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #124: "Can we all get along?”, Sophocles, Penmanship.<br/>This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #124: "Can we all get along?”, Sophocles, Penmanship.  
>  This is the next part of my In Vino Veritas Series 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Getting Along

~

When they landed in Severus’ flat, Harry clung to him. 

“Is everything all right?” Severus asked.

“Now that we’re out of danger and you’re okay, yes.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “You _are_ okay, right? You were limping earlier and I couldn’t tell if they hurt—”

“Harry.” Cupping Harry’s face in his hands, Severus kissed him. “Relax. I’m rather stiff since I’m not as young as I once was, but I’ll be fine after some food and rest.” 

“Okay.” Harry looked around. “Sorry I didn’t clean up—”

“Please.” Severus hummed. “It’s obvious you spent your time tracking me down.” 

“I had to,” Harry said. “I couldn’t leave you with them.”

“Indeed.” Severus sighed. “Now, you could use some rest, too. I’ll cook something and—”

“Are you mad?!” Harry cried. “Not an hour ago you were a hostage! If anyone’s cooking, it’s me.”

Severus scowled. “Ridiculous. I should—”

Harry grabbed Severus’ shoulders. “Neither of us is in any shape to deal with sharp objects or fire at the moment. Luckily, we’ve options. Kreacher!” 

Kreacher appeared. “Master Harry?”

“Please fix dinner.” Harry eyed the mess that was the living room. “And clean up in here.”

Muttering something indecipherable, Kreacher got to work. 

“Don’t tell Hermione I did that, okay?” Harry pulled Severus towards the bedroom. “And I really should owl her, but I don’t trust my penmanship right now.”

“Ronald will inform her that you’re fine.” Severus sat on the bed. “Are you staying?”

“Of course! What did you think?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Not meeting Harry’s eyes, Severus began undressing. “If this were a Sophocles Greek tragedy, this is when you’d inform me you’ve found someone else.”

“Severus.” It was Harry’s turn to cup Severus’ face in his hands. “I love you. There’s no one else. You’re it for me.”

“I come with baggage—”

“If you mean Malfoy, we can all get along.” _I hope._ “Now, are we going to bed or arguing?”

Slowly, Severus smiled. “It’s interesting seeing your dominant side. I vote for bed.”

“Brilliant.” Ditching his clothes, Harry climbed in alongside Severus. “And sorry about the…dominance.” 

“It’s all right,” came the surprising answer. “I rather like it.” 

And with interesting thoughts swirling, Harry slept. 

~


End file.
